


Short Shorts and Thigh Highs

by sweet_caroline



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, and a heck ton of fluff, jeongin only cries once, ngl its just jeongin wearing cute clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_caroline/pseuds/sweet_caroline
Summary: It was the little moments that made them realize they were all really and truly in love.





	Short Shorts and Thigh Highs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [straykidsrdorks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykidsrdorks/gifts).



> will i ever write jeongin wearing pants?  
> i think the fuck not

Woojin’s favorite outfit was blue. A baby blue sweater, a white skater skirt, and baby blue thigh highs. 

It had been the first outfit Woojin, or anyone other than his parents had ever bought him. They had been at the mall with the whole group but had split into groups long ago. Woojin had pulled him into the cute little boutique after Jeongin had said that he liked the skirt in the window display. 

“Hyung, we don’t have to come in here. I just said that the skirt was cute,” Jeongin pouted behind him. 

“And that’s why you’re going to try it on. Now, what color would match it best? How about blue?” He said grabbing the skirt off the rack and pulling him deeper into the store to find a top to go with it. 

When Woojin had pushed him into the pastel pink fitting room he had taken his time pulling on the outfit. But the skirt fits him almost perfectly and Woojin was right to choose the baby blue sweater. 

“So, what do you think?” Jeongin asked, blushing as he opened the door. 

“Awe, Innie you look adorable. Do you like it?”

“It’s so cute hyung, but I didn’t bring any money.”

“That’s ok I’ll buy it for you,” Woojin said without even hesitating, Jeongin was going to get that outfit. 

“Really? Thank you hyung, you’re the best.”

And it was in that moment with Jeongin twirling in the fitting room mirror, braces shining under the fluorescent lights that Woojin realized he was really and truly in love. 

***

Chan’s favorite outfit was violet. A pastel violet knit sweater and a pair of black thigh highs with lace bordering the top. 

It was the outfit Jeongin was wearing when he found Chan awake in the living room at four in the morning on a Thursday night. 

“Hyung,” His voice was still soft from sleep. “What are you doing?”

Chan finally looked away from his laptop for the first time in hours, surprised to find the groups youngest member to be watching him from the living rooms entrance. 

“Hey Innie, I was just working on some stuff. What are you doing up so late? You have school tomorrow, you need to sleep.” Chan said frowning when he thought of Jeongin not getting enough rest. 

“I just got up to get some water, but you should really go to sleep now hyung. It’s really late.” Jeongin said with a yawn.

“I just have to finish a couple more things and then I'll go to sleep baby."

Jeongin pouted before crossing the living room to grab Chan’s hand, “Please hyung. I want to cuddle.”

Chan smiled fondly at the young boy before rolling his eyes with a nod of his head. He quickly saved his work before shutting down his computer and allowing Jeongin to lead him to his bed. Once they reached it Jeongin curled against Chan’s side only taking moments to drift back to sleep, completely forgetting the glass of water he had originally left his bed to find. 

And it was in that moment with Jeongin’s head placed atop his chest, soft puffs of air hitting the side of his neck that Chan realized he was really and truly in love. 

***

Minho’s favorite outfit was pink. A pale pink shirt, a pair of soft white shorts, and pink thigh highs with white lace across the top. 

It had been the outfit that Jeongin was wearing when Minho came home from practice at close to midnight and found Jeongin crying on the living room floor with school work spread around him. The rest of the dorm must have been asleep judging by the lack of noise. 

“Innie, baby, what’s wrong?” He asked sitting in front of Jeongin and moving the opened book off his lap. 

“N-nothing, I’m, I’m fine,” Jeongin had stuttered not looking into his eyes. 

“Hey, it’s not nothing. There’s a reason your upset and you can talk to me ok?”

Jeongin hadn’t answered instead crawling into Minho’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and letting out pitiful sobs into Minho’s shoulder. Minho’s heart always hurt when Jeongin cried so he gently massaged circles into the youngers back whispering reassurances into his ear. 

When his sobs finally quieted down Minho asked him again what was wrong.

“I just-I can’t figure out this math assignment and I have a test on it tomorrow,” He finally was able to get out, embarrassed to be upset about something so minor.

“Oh baby, it’s ok. I can help you. I’m always here to help you.”

They had spent the rest of the night working on the assignment Jeongin giggling at Hyunjin when he got a question right. 

And it was in that moment with Jeongin still sitting on his lap kissing Minho on the cheek to thank him for helping that Minho realized he was really and truly in love. 

***

Changbin’s favorite outfit was unsurprisingly black. An oversized black t-shirt, that Jeongin believed to have belonged to Chan at one point in time, tucked into cherry-red shorts with black fishnets underneath. 

It had been the outfit he was wearing when he and Changbin had been alone in the recording studio. Usually, Jeongin didn’t crossdress outside the safety of their own dorm, but he knew that he was going to be at the studio for a while and that nobody was likely to bother them. He had worn sweatpants over his shorts on the way to the studio and had taken them off once they had locked the door. 

The rest of the members had been with them but ended up having schedules later in the afternoon, leaving Changbin and Jeongin alone. Changbin had been playing and replaying the songs they had recorded earlier, while Jeongin was spinning in the chair beside him. 

“Hey Innie,” Changbin suddenly interrupted their comfortable silence. “Would you mind recording something for me. 

“Was what I recorded earlier not good enough?” Jeongin suddenly looked a lot sadder than Changbin would like. 

“No, of course not. You were great earlier. I just wrote a song a while ago and was wondering what it would sound like if somebody sang it instead of rapping.”

“Really? ok,” Jeongin answered, happy to help his hyung. So, he took the sheet of lyrics from Changbin and made his way into the small sound booth. He had done vocal warm-ups earlier so his voice should be all ready to go. He gave Changbin a thumbs up and waited for him to give one back with a smile before he sang into the mic. 

And it was in that moment with Jeongin singing like an angel, making cozy recording studio feel like home, that Changbin realized he was really and truly in love. 

***

Hyunjin’s favorite outfit was white. A thin white sweater tucked into a pair of pale pink denim shorts, with a pair of white knit thigh highs and a white choker wrapped around his neck. 

It was the outfit Jeongin had worn when he and Hyunjin had tried to bake a cake. They were home alone and Chan’s birthday was soon so Jeongin had practically begged him to help. Though he really didn’t need to, Hyunjin was always happy to spend time with Jeongin. 

“Noooo hyung,” Jeongin whined. “We were supposed to separate the eggs.” 

“Well we can still separate them look,” Jeongin watched in horror as Hyunjin reached into the mixing bowl and grabbed the egg yolk with his bare hands. 

“Ew, gross hyung. What are you even going to do with that now.”

“Well I could always do this,” Hyunjin smirked as he plopped the egg yolk on top of Jeongin’s head. 

Jeongin let out a screech. “Oh you are so on,” He giggled as he reached into the bag of flour and threw a handful at the older. 

It was in that moment with Jeongin standing in the middle of the disastrous kitchen, egg in his hair and flour on his cheek, that Hyunjin realized he was really and truly in love. 

***

Jisung’s favorite outfit was yellow. A white long sleeved shirt, over a pale yellow skater skirt, and white thigh highs that had a light yellow bow on the top. 

It had been what Jeongin was wearing when he had been alone in the dorm with Jisung on their day off. All the other members had schedules that day except for the two of them and Jisung decided to make the most of it with a movie day.

“Hyung,” Jeongin had spoken as he bounced into the living room where Jisung was hooking his Netflix up to the tv. “Can we build a blanket fort, pretty, pretty please.”

And who was Jisung to say no to that? So they gathered all the chairs from the dining room and draped blankets over the top. They stole all the blankets and pillows from their group mates beds and filled the fort so it would be as comfy as possible. Jeongin had found a string of fairy lights buried in his closet that he hung up inside their fort. It took over an hour but once Jisung was inside he had to admit it was unbelievably comfy. 

“So Innie, what do you want to watch?” Jisung pulled up his Netflix account on the dorms tv. 

“Can we watch Mulan please?” Jeongin had smiled up at him.

“Of course baby.”

And it was in that moment with Jeongin singing along to Disney songs, eyes shining under the colorful fairy lights that Jisung realized he was really and truly in love. 

***

Felix’s favorite outfit was light purple. A light purple sweatshirt layered over a black and white striped turtleneck, both tucked into light grey short shorts and black sheer thigh highs. 

It had been the outfit he wore on a Tuesday afternoon. Felix was in the living room studying Korean while Jeongin was sat next to him reading a book for school. Felix was frustrated with the characters he had been studying for the past hour that still weren’t making any sense. He huffed out an agitated breath before slamming the book on his lap closed. 

“Hyung?”

“What Innie,” He tried to make his voice as least snappy as possible, but it didn’t come out as kindly as he had hoped. 

“Will you color with me?”

Felix looked at him confused for a second, as long as he had known Jeongin he had never seen him color. However, he decided not to question the younger and instead just nodded his head. 

Jeongin smiled before running to his room, coming back with two coloring books and a box of crayons. He set them both down on the carpet before laying on his stomach.

“Flowers or cats?” Jeongin questioned holding up the two books. 

“Cats,” Felix answered sitting down on the carpet as well.

Jeongin handed the book to Felix before opening his own, turning to a page with a field of lilies and grabbing a pink crayon out of the box. They colored for a while, talking about school, and practice. Jeongin was almost finished with his picture before Felix asked why Jeongin wanted to color with him all of a sudden. 

“Whenever I was stressed about school my brother used to make me color with him, and you looked really stressed so now we’re coloring.”

And it was in that moment with Jeongin laying on his stomach atop the living room carpet with a purple crayon in his hand that Felix realized he was really and truly in love. 

***

Seungmin’s favorite outfit was green. An emerald hoodie, that was so big it fit Jeongin like a dress, and black knit thigh highs. 

It was what Jeongin had been wearing when he had crawled into Seungmin’s bed at three in the morning. They had practice the next morning so they really should have been asleep, but Seungmin would do anything to make Jeongin happy. 

“Hyung,” Jeongin whispered poking his stomach. “Are you awake?”

“Well I am now,” He spoke sleepily eyes still closed. 

“Oh sorry.”

“No it’s ok,” He reassured the younger pulling him down on top of him. “What are you doing awake?”

“M’ hungry.”

“Do you want to go steal some of Chan’s ice cream?”

Jeongin nodded so fast Seungmin was surprised he hadn’t concussed himself, before gripping onto Seungmin’s wrist trying to pull him out of bed. 

“Come on hyung, let’s go,” Jeongin whispered in reply, being careful not to wake their roommates. 

They carefully padded down the hallway towards the kitchen, Jeongin sliding across the floor on his socked feet. 

“Chocolate or Strawberry?”

“Strawberry,” Jeongin answered while pulling himself to sit upon the counter. 

Seungmin handed the ice cream carton to Jeongin and took the chocolate for himself. He mentally reminded himself to buy more tomorrow so Chan wouldn’t be upset but he wasn’t worried about that right now. Instead, he pulled out two spoons out of the kitchen drawer and handed one to Jeongin before watching him giddily dig into the frozen treat. 

It was in that moment while Jeongin was sitting atop the kitchen counter giggling at him with strawberry ice cream on his cheek that Seungmin realized he was really and truly in love.

***

Jeongin didn’t have a favorite outfit, the same way he didn’t have a favorite hyung. There was never a moment in his life when he had realized he had fallen in love. There were a lot of moments when he knew he was in love, but he never knew where it had first begun. 

Maybe it had been after their first comeback, the hours spent in the studio where they had put their blood sweat and tears into their new songs finally paying off. Maybe it had been when they first debuted when they were so happy to finally be idols. Maybe it had been when JYP had announced they would debut as nine when they had realized that they would all be together. Or maybe it had been during the survival show when they had all supported each other when they had all cried with and for each other. Or maybe it had been before that when they were just wide-eyed trainees with big dreams. Maybe they had been in love since the first time they had ever met, but Jeongin didn’t know. 

Maybe Jeongin didn’t know when it had first begun, but what he did know was that he was really and truly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> so i know that i just said yesterday that i wasn't going to be updating as often but then it was two in the morning and i couldn't sleep so i said fuck it and wrote this  
> anyway, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
